La Kitten
by Alexness1010
Summary: manny discovers he was a long lost cousin. There's also a new hero in town that he has a crush on. Is there a connection? there's also a mission that could mean the end of the world, will they succeed or die trying?
1. hero and cousin

**La Kitten**

"manny, come here for a moment please," his dad called out.

Manny entered the living room to find out what news his dad had for him.

"yeah dad?" he replied.

"I have a suprise for you," he explained.

Manny's big brown eyes grew wider as his father went on.

"your long lost cousin, Janet, is coming to live with us," he said proudly.

Manny's large smile faded into a suprised uncomfortable one. Manny's father turned around revealing a 13 year old girl. She had long, brown hair with large bangs covering her face. She had green eyes like his and a scar appeared on her face just like his. She wore a tight blue long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it, and long jeans with black flares, she also wore silver tennishoes with green sparkles on the side. She smiled and ran up to hug manny. His cheeks warmed up a bit and slowly hugged her back. _wow. I have a long lost cousin_, he thought.

"I so glad to finally met you manny," she said in a sweet tone.

"uh...yeah, me too," he replied.

Manny wanted to show Frida Janet's arrival so he stopped at her house. Manny rang frida's doorbell and waited. Janet stared all around her trying to get everything memorized. Frida's father opened the door and frowned at Manny.

"what do you want rivera?" he said harshly.

"I wanted to introduce frida to my cousin, Janet," he explained.

"not another rivera," he whinned.

"what's wrong with riveras?" Janet snitched.

Her eyes filled with angry as she glared at him. Frida's father finally gave in and called frida down. Frida ran down the stairs.

"yes papa?" she asked.

"the punk is here," his father explained.

"papa! Manny is not a punk! He's just a boy with freakish superpowers," she snapped.

"whatever," he mumbled to himself and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"what's up dude," frida greeted.

"not much, exept for my long lost cousin," he replied showing off Janet.

"cooooool," frida said as her eyes grew larger.

"I want a long lost cousin," frida complained.

"dude, is she like your girlfriend or something," Janet whispered to manny.

A slight blush appeared on his face as he heard that.

"ewww, no way, we're just friends," manny whispered back to her.

"hey, are you guys having secret conversations without me," frida said.

"yes," janet said honestly.

"oh ok, just wondering," frida replied happily.

"hey how bout we all go to the circus!" Janet sugested.

"sounds good to me," manny said.

"I like your cousin already," frida told manny.

They all walked to the circus that was only in town for 2 days. Janet bought 3 front row tickets including popcorn and cotton candy. Janet located their seats and waited till the show started. The host of the circus had the spot light on him and announced the beggining act.

The small light moved from the host to the entrace of the first act. Nobody came out. The crowd started to boo and throw circus food at the host. One even threw a donkey. There was a sudden rush of cold air and an evil laugh. Sartana of the Dead bursted through the circus entrance.

"I'm back El Tigre!" sartana said.

"I uh... gotta get a soft pretzel," janet stated an ran away.

"um...okay," frida replied alittle wierded out that she would be getting a pretzel right now, churos would be better.

"Sartana! face the rath of..." manny said as he span his belt buckle.

"EL TIGRE!!" he finishedand and jumped to the tent's support beam.

Sartan played her mystic gutiar and about 10 dead people came up from the earth's surface. El Tigre sneered at her and let out a fierce roar.

"you. You ruined my cousin's arrival. Scared her off. But worst of all! you messed with the wrong guy!" he screamed.

"your welcome," was all she could say.

Just then a tiger's roar was heard on another beam. A girl appeared. She wore a brown cat suit with so many of El Tigre's features like the whiskers on the sides of his head, a mask that went over her head, cat ears, brown boots, a bandana, a tail, and a belt with a silver belt buckle. Her bandana was blue instead of red and the letter was 'K' instead of 'T', her boots were high heels, she had a skirt that went over her pants, her tail was longer and swayed back and forth like it didn't have an off botton, and her head mask had a pony tail flying out of it. She had her arms crossed over another and looked up.

"sartana," she said in a dark voice.

"you didn't think you could have a party without me knowing," she pleaded.

" la kitten," sartana hissed.

La Kitten's claws appeared as she jumped off the beam. La Kitten clawed in half three dead people. El tigre just stood there with his touge out staring at kitten. Sartana pointed her gutiar to the love bird el tigre and was ready to end him. A red beam blasted but la kitten pushed him aside.

"sartana! leave him alone!" she roared and grabbed sartana's gutiar.

La Kitten clawed the gutiar in half and it exploded...again. La Kitten moved back and protected el tigre. At the end of the flash sartana and her minions were gone. Nothing but ashs.

"I fear she is going to return," la kitten mumbled to herself and turned to el tigre.

"hey, you okay," she asked.

"oh yes, I'm more than okay," he said with cute eyes.

"good to know, I can't let miracle city's most macho hero to get hurt," she said flirtishly.

Frida jumped over the gate and ran to the heros.

"are you okay el tigre!?" she asked with consern.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Frida noticed a large cut on manny's waist. It bled through his el tigre suit and dripped on the ground. Her eyes filled with consern for him.

"but your wounded," she answered.

"oh, look at that," he said as if he couldn't care less.

Frida took a long strip of white cloth out of her pocket. She handed one end to la kitten and frida wrapped it around manny's waist. Kitten tied it. La Kitten looked at el tigre up and down.

"so are you two going out or something?" La kitten asked.

Manny's heart stopped in his chest and his whiskers shot up. Frida blushed and looked at her feet.

"no way!" manny answered.

"oh okay, just wondering," she replied. She began to walk away to the tent entrance.

"oh wait!" manny said. La Kitten stopped and turned around.

"will I ever see you again La Kitten?" he asked. Kitten got closer to him and put two fingers under his chin.

"anytime you want me around just whishle, oh, and leave the 'la' out of my name," she whispered on his neck.

Manny's heart beat went crazy and his left ear started to twitch. His blush grew deeper and his tail swayed back and forth. He started to prr as she scratched his chin. She then turned back around and made her way out. Then he realized something an turned to Frida.

"WHERE'S JANET!!!??" he asked.

"she should be back soon," frida replied.

"how long does it take to get a soft pretzel?" manny asked frida. She shrugged.

Manny spun his belt buckle again and returned to his normal form. At that last part Janet came running from the circus entrance. She was panting hard and started to sweat.

"sorry, guys," she apologized.

"where were you?" manny asked.


	2. feline love

"it was a long line at the stand, took forever," she explained.

"then where's the pretzel?" frida asked.

"uh, when I got to the stand, they were sold out!" janette replied.

"makes sense to me, it's too bad the circus is ruined," he said.

"maybe we can go to the ice cream parlor, my treat," janette suggested.

"man, I love your cousin!" frida told manny. He nodded.

The three walked happily to the parlor and ordered ice cream. Manny got the triple fudge supreme with extra hot fudge, Janette got the carmel banana split, and frida got rocky road with extra chocolate chips. They ate their ice cream fast and got one more. Manny noticed Janette wasn't touching her second helping. She seemed to be frightended by something. Something horrible.

"hey, what's wrong," manny asked throwing his cup away.

She quickly looked up at him and smiled broadly. But still she had a a lot of fear in her eyes. He knew she was just fooling him.

"oh nothing just alittle tired," she said. It sounded like an excuse.

"if you wanna open up Jan, I'm all ears," he said.

She smiled at him.

"well-," she was cutt of by an explision in the distance.

"hahahahahaha! you'll never catch us alive," said Black Cuervo. The Flock of fury seat off in the sky with bundles of money in their grasps.

Janette's face dropped as if she wished was she dead. Manny noticed the sharp look in her eyes. She clinched her hands in fists. She moved her hanging bang away from her face. She death glared at the three villianesses. She felt manny staring at her and quickily looked at him. He seemed confused.

"um...I gotta go feed my pet...err...monkey!" Janette exclaimed and ran outside.

"awww I wanna pet monkey," frida whinned as she saw janette run out.

She turned and ran down the sidewalk until she disappeared. Manny spun his belt buckle and chased the flock of fury. He balanced himself on a nearby pole and extended his chaied claw to another pole to sling shot them on the ground. His plan worked perfectly. Kitten appeared with a grusome look in her eye. She used her extendable claws to wrap them up. La Kitten's heels turned into big thick heels and she jumped dow to them. She used her claws to increase the kick she was going to make. It seemed cute to manny that she had her tounge sticking out. The kick was powerful and sent the flock to prison. Manny's limbs felt heavy when kitten looked at him when she landed on the ground. Her smile was enough to melt his heart. He blushed wildly.

"you okay dude?" she asked with a little laugh in the process.

"yeah, I'm fine! I just am...err...tired," he lied.

_man! that was stupid, she must think I'm such a nerd!_ manny thought to himself. Kitten giggled and got a little closer to manny.

"I think I have something that will make you feel better," she said.

Manny's face brightened up at this statement. La kitten quickly kissed his cheek. His whiskers shot up and a his tail flinched. His tounge stuck out stupidly and he was redder than ever.

"yeah that helped alot," manny said symphathically.

"thought so," she said.

La Kitten turned around and swayed her tail in a sassy way. This appealed to manny's intrest. Kitten squated down ready to take a big jump. She did and landed on the nearest pole. Her velvet brown pony tail swayed in the air as her shimmering green eyes shinned. She curled her lips in a smile and jumped out of sight. Manny sighed and spuun his belt buckle to return to his normal form. He raced back to the ice cream parlor to reunite with frida. Frida was silently sitting letting her ice cream melt. He seemed confused at her action.

"uhhhhhhhh, frida what are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"oh nothing, just BORED OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" she said with a little laugh. Manny thought about what happened with la kitten. He bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets. After the decesion he made about Jengo, he hasn't bee the same.

"manny, you okay?" Frida asked.

"yeah, just thiking," he said. But he wasn't.


	3. Confession

Manny sat down next to Frida and carefully told her he saw La Kitten again. But the boy left the kiss out. He knows how protective Frida gets sometimes, he doesn't want to worry her.

"so where's Janette?" Frida asked.

Janette came running back in the ice cream parlor.

**Janette's POV: **

_I can't believe I did that to El Tigre. Frida was hooked with him. I wonder if Manny knows? It must break his heart. But I can't help but like him, he's so hot! _

**Normal POV:**

"sorry guys! that monkey can be aggresive," janette stated.

She was a little torn up from something. When she walked to the table she limped on her left foot. That's funny, La Kitten used her left foot to kick the Flock of Fury's butts in to jail. Could she be--Nah! that can't be! Manny grew tense. When Janette pasted him to get to her seat the heel of her sneaker was all damaged and ripped, like an explosion. He became suspicious.

"say Janette, why are you limping?" manny asked detective like. Janette perked up after the question.

"well, BoBo bite me on the heel and started nibbling on my shoe, he gets testy when he doesn't eat," Janette explained while getting a soda.

"oh, okay. OH MY GOSH!!!" frida said looking at her watch, it was almost 10:00 PM.

"well that was a heck of a day, wouldn't you say, I have to get home soon," frida said freakin out.

"that's okay Frida, I'll take you," manny said as he got up. Janette seemed confused, she cocked her head to the side. _how can he do that?_ She thought.

Manny spun his beltbuckle. Janette spit her soda on the wall when she saw manny morph into El Tigre. Manny was El Tigre! How can that be?! But as she thought about it it did make sense. Janette forced herself out of the seat and on the ground. Manny bent down to see if she was alright. She was shaking.

"manny..." she said under her small breath. He nodded.

"you're El Tigre?" she said even softer.

"you mean you didn't know?" Frida asked suprised. She shook her head slowly.

"then if you really are El Tigre, I have something I wanna tell you," she said. Manny looked at her wierd. She opened her jacket. A belt rested around her waist, what stunned him was that it had a _K_ on it. He couldn't believe it, Janette was La Kitten!? She spinned the belt buckle and turned into the gorgeous girl El Tigre loved.

"why did you hid it, you could of told me," he said.

"after the damage I caused in my hometown, villians chased after me, that's why I constantly move to different houses. In one move my parents were killed, the villians smashed our car. My mom was shot and my dad was vaperized. It only left a minor injury on me, but I felt dead inside after that. I swore never to reveal my identity since then, I had no home so I called the only number I knew. White Pantera's," she explained emotionaly while touching her scar.

"oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," frida said giving a hug to her.

"manny, I still can't say how sorry I am," she said.

"and I must tell you someting that could mean the end of the world without your help," she admitted.

Manny was stunned...


	4. He's going to fall to his knees

"what do you mean?" he asked. Janette cried softly, she handed him a note.

"it's from my parents, they were former heros themselves, they left us a note about the mission," she explained under her tears.

He opened the note and read it carefully. Manny bit his lip with his sharp tooth. Frida bent down and read the mysterious letter from Janette's parents. It said...

_Dear EL Tigre,_

_I know you don't know who we are, but you probably met my daughter, La Kitten. She may not have a spanish name but she 's much like you. I have had a vision that her father and myself will not be around very long. I need you to help her. Sartana of the Dead and Jango are going to rule the universe with a thing in 1 week. I don't know what or who it is yet, but we need your help to defeat them. You, your father, my father, and Kitten our the only people to stop it before it's too late. If you don't they will be after all villians and heros till they have killed no more. The fait of the universe lies in your hands, don't let us down._

_Love,_

_La Gata Siberiana_

"oh, well no pressure or anything," he said weakly.

"this isn't suppose to be funny manny!" Janette said seriously.

"I know, but I thought you destroyed Sartana this morning," manny replied.

"Jango's new gutiar can bring anyone back to life no matter what the condition is," Janette explained softly through her blinding tears.

"again?" frida asked.

"they have been chasing me for 2 months, everytime I ruined her he brings her back" she explained.

"I was lucky to get away," she said.

"so your like a loss cannon?!" frida said hopeful. Janette sighed and lowered her eye lids.

"no Frida, 13 year old girls don't get to be loss cannons," janette explained bored.

"so did you find out the thing their going to use?" manny asked.

" all I know is that it's in miracle city," janette replied.

"well that's real helpful," he said sarcastically.

"shut up, we need all the help we can get," she said and took a black chocker with a silver charm out of her pocket.

" Frida, This was my madre's before she died. I want you to be the next La Gata Siberiana," janette explained putting the necklace on her neck.

" Oh my Gosh, This ROCKS!!!!!!" frida shouted bursting with joy.

"how do you work it."

"just touch the charm with your index finger and the charm glows turing you into La Siberiana Gato," janette replied.

Frida touched the charm and her body glowed. Her eyes were bright blue, her blue hair darkened a bit, she lost her goggles, black cat ears shot out of the side of her head, a black mask went around her eyes and conected behind her hair, a black suit covered her body with her red skirt along with it, black long boots with heels, black gloves, and a black tail.

"LA GATO SIBERIANA!" frida shouted.

"this is so cool, I'm finally a superhero!"

"Okay, manny get Rodolpho and grandpapi, Frida you practice your moves, and I'll spy on the Dead family," Janette ordered. Frida jumped to her house, manny went to his house, and Janette grabbed her cell phone. she punched in her designer's number.

"Paris, yeah it's me, time to go goth," she said.

Janette put on a black jacket and made her location at Paris's Secret. She threw the door open and walked to the counter. She handed the cashier the money and her VIP pass to get into Paris's office.

"hi paris, I'm ready," Janette said a little disqusted about what she was going to do. All she knew was she wasn't going to like it.

"ah hello my little kitty, I have not seen your cute face since I made your La Kitten costume," Paris said with her french accent.

"I missed you too. So you got the supplies?" Janette asked.

"yes kitty, I have your strange supplies on turning "goth" But might I ask why?" Paris said.

"I'm saving the world," Janette immediantely said.

"again?" Paris asked.

"again," Janette repeated.

"okay, let's goth you up," Paris said.

"Just make sure I DON'T look rediculous," Janette warned her.

**30 minutes later...**

"I look rediculous," Janette repeated.

She was suddenly pale. It was powder. She had black eye shadow and lipstick. Paris used her eye crayon and highlighted her scar to tur black. Her hair was a raven color and she wore skull earrings, a skull shaped burette lied in her hair. She wore a ripped shirt with skull and cross bones and said DEATH. A red under shirt lied beeath it also. She had spiked braclets like Frida's and black nail polish. Her belt was covered with a skull so the person she was trying to fool didn't recodnize her. She had jeas that ripped at the flares and black boots.

"oh my goodness! you look so cute! In a creepy scary way," Paris said encouraged for a moment.

"by the way, who are you trying fool?" Paris asked. Janette smiled evily but she felt disqusted inside.

" a boy, a dead boy," Janette said devilously.

"Jango?" Paris asked.

"Jango," Janette repeated still with her devilous smile still on her face.

"that boy is gonna fall to his knees."


	5. Why not

"I'm not gonna like this," Janette said disqusted.

"you never do," Paris stated.

"time to get it over with," Janette said coldly.

She went to the secret school of miracle city, where every villian and villianess goes to J. Hgh. Black Leon Middle School. Weird name I know. She snuck in the princibal's office. She wanted to act tough around the princibal so she would enroll her in 8th grade.

"hey, princibal! I want to enroll in this school! I want the location to my new classes," Janette said rudely.

"such evil potiental, I like it. Here my new favorite, your schedule. DON'T LOSE IT!" she said hading her the schedule.

"whatever," Janette said.

When she left the office she smiled. It was so easy to fool villians. She looked at the schedule.

_First period: Evil Math _

_Second Period: dark Language arts_

_Third Period: mad science_

_Four Period: doom music class_

_Fifth Period: Gym_

_Sixth Period: Villian's History_

_Seventh Period: Attack art class_

"Seems easy enough," Janette said modestly.

She went to her class as her teacher awaited her. He was a fat man with what looked like a toupe. He wore glasses and had a dirty shirt with cowboy pants. He had black gloves on and a name tag that said: Mr. Buttburn. XD. He smiled evily at her and motioned her to come here. Janette frowned and put her best evil face on as she did.

"and who are you?" he hissed.

"what's it to you, ButtBurn," Janette mocked. The class laughed. Not to her suprise Jango was here.

"I like your style youg one, now tell us your name?" he replied. She tensed up, She forgot to come up with a name. So she said the first name that came to her mind.

"I'm manny, Yeah! Manny," she said as that name suited her appearance and gender.

"Well manny, in our class you NEED YOUR LAST NAME TOO!" the teacher yelled.

"you backstabing bucket of crude! I have no last name you sorry excuess for a villian! My parents died Stupido!" she yelled.

"I have ever heard such terrible names from such a small girl! You are perfect for this class, I am honored to be in your presence," He said bowing to her feet.

"yeah," she said rather slowly.

"just show me to my seat."

"okay, You may sit next to our star student, Jango," he said pointig at the boy.

"perfect, just the boy I wanted to see," Janette quietly muttered to herself with a smile.

Janette walked to her seat and sat next to him. Mr. ButtBurn started to write on the board. Jango pasted her a note. She took it and read it. It said to meet him at his locker after class. Janette smiled devilously and accepted. Her plan was going quite smoothly so far. She couldn't wait until class was over.

Class ended...

"hey, you want to see me," Janette asked.

"well yeah, uh, hi, I'm jango," he said nervously giving her his hand. She shook it.

"I know,you're very well known to this school," Janette answered.

"so your name was manny right?" he asked still with fear.

"yeah, my parents wanted a boy but they just got me," She lied.

"I know we just met but do you want to come to my house?" he asked with a slight blush.

"sure, why not," Janette replied. She could think of a few reasons why not.


	6. taking his hand

Janette came home that night. She shivered all over. The thought of going on a date with Jango frightened her. She felt dirty afterwards. But at least she had terrific progress with her plan. All she has to do is flirt her way into Jango's heart, he'll tell her his plan for world domination, she stops it with her family, and the world is saved. She took off her emo wig and whipped the emo make-up from her face. She tore off the skull on her belt buckle and redid her hair. Janette thought for a moment about her La Kitten costume. It was so much like el tigre's. She had to fix that. Janette spun her belt buckle and turned into La Kitten. She took some siccors and hoped for the best.

The next morning...

"hey dad, do you know where Janette is?" Manny asked.

"I believe she is in her room," Rodolpho replied.

Manny went up the stairs and opened Janette's door. She was sleeping as if she had been up all night. She was sitting at her desk. Papers were everywhere on her desk. Manny took one and looked at it. It was a design sheet. For her La Kitten costume. He wanted to see if she improved it, so he spun her belt buckle. Still sleeping, she turned into la Kitten again. She was beautiful. Her curly brown hair was out of its poytail. Her mask wasn't over her head anymore, it was like La Tigressa's when it went behind her hair. Her cat ears were poking out of her hair and she put a black earring on both ears. Her suit was different too. Her bandana was longer and was a darker blue. Strips shot up on the sides of her hips and some that went down her arms. Her tail was slightly different too. Manny couldn't believe she changed so much. Was it because she used to look so much like him? She woke up.

"MANNY!!!!?? what are you doing!?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you that we're all ready, dad and grandpapi are in," he said letting her go.

"good, I need another day, Jango's asked me over to his house tomorrow," Janette stated hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"Jango? why him?" he asked with a little jealousy.

"because sartana won't tell a goth girl her evil plan," Janette explained with a little laugh.

"besides it's fun messing with his heart."

"what heart?" manny replied with a little laugh.

"good point," Janette said.

"I can't let you go on a date with him! What if he realizes that you're you!" manny recalled.

"don't worry, I went to acting school when I was five, he won't know it's me," Janette said.

"but what if he does!" manny argued.

"manny, I can take care of myself," Janette stated.

"fine," he mumbled with a sigh.

"I just got to keep playing as manny blank and we'll have what we're looking for," Janette said.

"what! manny? YOU USED MY NAME!!!????" he shouted.

"manny, it's okay, I explained why, it was the first name I could think of at the last second," Janette explained.

"just don't blow your cover, I don't want you to get hurt," he said sympathetically.

"yeah yeah," Janette replied going down stairs for breakfast.

Janette was both excited and disqusted about coming over to Jango's house. She grabbed a poptart and put it in the toaster. She put on her goth cloths again and made herself look attractive for Jango. She wanted to get it over with.

"bye manny," she said giving him a hug.

"see ya, remember! Don't blow it," manny reminded her.

"I know," she replied.

Before knocking on Jango's door she looked at herself in her powder mirror. She looked attractive. Well you know, to fool a boy. She let out a sigh and knocked on the door. A tall skeleton woman answered it. It looked like his mom. She looked nothing like Sartana or him, except for being dead and all. She wore a green short dress with a red star on her chest. Long green gloves like sartana's and her black undergloves that every skeleton wears. She has log dark green boots with silver stars on the front. She smiled at Janette. Janette could tell she wasn't like her family members, she was friendlier.

"Jangy, It's manny," she called out. Jango came down his stairs.

"mom! I told you not to call me that anymore!" he recalled.

"sorry sweetheart, I've called you that ever since you were five," she said pinching his cheek.

Janette giggled. She's only been her for 30 seconds and she already wants to tell manny everything. Jango blushed when she saw her giggle. He was so emberassed. He pushed his mother aside and took out his hand for her to grab it. She took it and he showed her inside.


	7. frida's future deed

Jango couldn't help but blush when she took his hand. Janette didn't let go of him. She figured she could know his plan quickier if she kept his hand in hers. He showed her his entre house except his parent's room. It looked so much like hers back at Casa de Macho. Another girl was sittig on the stair case with a flute in her hand. She played beautifully. But Jango seemed annoyed.

"Laya! I told you to go play in your room once manny comes," Jango said.

"calm down Jangy, I was just practicing my powers," Laya said shaking her flute.

"my birthday's in 4 months and I have a lot to practice on until I get my first gutiar," she explained. She saw Janette.

"awwwww, is that your girlfriend Jangy-poo," she teased.

Jango's blush grew deeper. Janette giggled. Janette knew Laya was a sharp knife. She could tell she was a teaser just like herself. Janette smiled broadly at Laya. She walked over to her and patted her head.

"how about this Laya, you go up to your room and your brother and I study togther, how bout that?" Janette said sassy.

"sure, as long as it doesn't involve something that's to much for someone my age," Laya said sasy back.

"just go up," Janette said.

Laya went up to her room to practice her flute. Janette took Jango's arm and pulled him in his living room. She had to get this date over with. SHe's only been here for 30 minutes and she's still hoping to die because of this. She pulled him to the ground and grabbed his hands.

"well," she began hoping he would answer.

"well what?" he asked stupidly.

"do you have something you want to tell me? My cousin thought it was kinda weird that you've only met me for one day and you already want to asked me on a date," she explained playing with her hair.

" oh yeah, that, uh..well, I really wanted to get to know you, you're really pretty, and smart," Jango said nevously. Janette rose her eyebrow.

"so I heard you have an evil plan, I'd love to be part of it," Janette mentioned this because she was just about to puke.

"as a matter of fact, I do, and I would love if you joined," he stated.

"I'm listening," she replied.

"but you have to do one favor for me," he interupted.

"and what would that be," Janette asked a little worried.

"kiss me," he said.

Janette could beleive what she just heard. kiss _jango_! That was probably the worst thing she has every heard. She shivered inside but didn't let him know. _well, I'm doing it for the world, I just hope it doesn't scar me for life,_ she thought. She gulped and pukered up. She closed her eyes toghtly and she clinched her fists. This was going to be gross. Jango moved in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they touched. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her in. She kinda pulled out a bit. It was not suppose to be a deep kiss. She pulled away and put her fore head on his. She was really good at acting.

"how was that?" Janette asked.

"awsome," he replied.

"now, what's that plan of yours?" she asked.

"as log as you don't tell anyone," he warned.

"promise," she replied.

"well, I'm going to hypnotize a girl, a blue haired girl. I recently learned that someone gave her superpowers so she'll be a big theat. I'll make her my apprentice and rule the world!" he explained.

Janette quickly looked at her watch. It was 5:00. She was't suppose to be home in an hour but she didn't want to stay here long. She screamed and went to the door.

"I'm late! I got to get home! See ya Jango," she replied

Janette opened the front door and ran out. Jango fell to the ground and sighed sweetily. His first kiss, and with a beautiful girl. He sighed once more and looked out the window to see her.

with Janette...

Janette turned into La Kitten. She hurried back to her home to warn manny. She was so worried. Frida was his plan! She was so stupid to let Frida take her mother's necklace. It was powerful and now she just helped Jango reach that goal. She opeded the door and ran to his room. It was a saturday and manny is always in his room when he's worried on saturdays. When she opened the door, he was sleeping. She didn't have time to wait for him to wake up so she pounced on him. He woke up startled.

"Janey!!! What the heck!!??" he yelled.

"it's Jango!! I know his plan!!! It's FRIDA!!!! He wants Frida!!" Janette explained.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! You can't be serious!!" manny said.

"does this freak out make you think I'm not serious!" she yelled.

"does frida know?" he asked calmig down.

"no not yet, she's still at her house practicing her moves," she explained.

"we have to protect her before Jango gets to her," manny said.

"of coarse, but first I have to boil my lips," she said leaving his room and going into the kitchen.

"why?" he asked.

"it's better you not know," he replied.


	8. the result of neglectance

Janette boiled her lips in water for about 30 seconds until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Frida. She was still La Gata Siberiana.

"hi Jan- uh...what happened to you," she asked pointing at her mouth.

"It's a long painful story," Janette said.

"I see...so, where's manny? I'm ready to fight some evil," Frida replied making her way inside.

"well, uh...Frida...about that, I kinda don't want you to fight," Janette replied carefully.

"what!? Why?" frida asked.

"let's just say if I told you, you would be frightened," janette muttered.

"I've trained, I can fight, I've done it before when I was La Tigressa," Frida explained.

"manny told me Sartana nearly locked you up when you went to face her," Janette recalled.

"oh, yeah, but Im a whole month older! I learned my lesson," Frida stated.

"no Frida. It isn't safe!" She argued.

"I can fight If you'd just let me!!" Frida shouted.

"FRIDA!!" Janette yelled.

"no..." she finished softly.

Frida looked like she was about to cry. She slammed the door and Janette watched her flee to her home. Jannette sighed regreting what she had just done. But it was for the best of man-kind. If she gets in Jango's hands. He'll... he'll. She didn't know, but she knew it won't be good for Frida's being. Frida took a small short cut to home. Though, it wasn't a smart idea to go alone.

"hello?" she whispered frightened by the path she took.

It was an alley with a dark fog in the area. She heard a noise. She gasped and looked back. Her heart beat wildly. Her breathing increased. She was stiff as cardboard with fear.

"who's there?" Frida asked once more putting up her dukes.

"I've heard you have a mystic item of power," said the fimiliar voice.

"yeah, why?" she asked the voice.

"I have a deal for you," the voice began.

"who are you?" She asked weakily.

"you know me, you remember me," it said.

"I don't know," She replied feriously.

"I'm your boyfriend's enemy," it gave a sacific word. She ignored the boyfriend part.

"_enemy"_

"JANGO!!" Frida said at last.

Suddenly, Jango fell from a near by building. He stood there, like a shadow in the alley. His red eyes stood out like a sore thumb causing frida to nearly lose balance.

"the one and only," he said raising his gutiar.

Frida's eyes shot up. She set her arms and legs in a defending way to protect herself from jango. He put is gutiar on the ground. Frida stood motionless questioning his false move.

"I'm not her to hurt you, Like I said, I want to make a deal," he recalled coming closer.

"I don't know," Frida said unsure.

Jango stood behind her whispering in her ear softly.

"you know you want to," he said.

"First off, what's the deal?" she asked curious.

"You become my aprentice and we rule the world, side by side," he began.

"and what's in it for me," she replied.

"I've heard a certain friend of yours turned you down, she didn't want you to fight did she?" he finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

"yeah, Janette," she replied lowering her head.

"she still thinks you're too small to fight evil," he explained.

She began to cry.

"but I have a way to change all of that," jango said putting two fingers under her chin.

"you do?" she muttered under her tears.

"If we acomplish this deed, I promise Janette will think different of your ability," he said.

Frida fiddled her tail and thought about it. She bit her lip hard and lowered her head again. When she finally looked up she smiled darkly.

"I'll do it," she replied.


	9. Janette's new vision

"perfect. come with me," he said taking her hand.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"my place," he answered and they jumped roof to roof to Jango's house.

_"you knew this was coming, kitty," frida said with a dark voice._

_"frida, you can't do this, what about manny? I've known you for only 3 days but you can't do this to him!" Janette pleaded with her hands clasped together and tears in her eyes._

_"watch me," Frida replied with an evil smile._

_"frida!! Stop!!" manny yelled._

_"GOODBYE EL TIGRE!!" frida said and her black fired fist hit him._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Janette yelled crying with the small cut frida's fire blast gave her._

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Janette screamed forcing her head up.

She looked around her. It was just her room, and she was in her bed. Her breathing increased as sweat dripped down from her fsce to her clothing. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"oh, it was..just a dream," she said with relief.

"I shouldn't of been to hard on her," Janette blamed herself.

She got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 a.m. She got on her cloths and went down stairs to meet up with manny. With her head hung low she sat at the table next to him. She was silent and manny just stared at her.

"so what's on your mind?" he said braking the silence.

She said nothing.

"JAnette? talk to me," manny insistted.

"oh manny, I can't do it," she said with a sadness in her voice.

"what do you mean!? we have to! its on the whole world's future," he recalled.

"I had a dream...it seemed so real...like a vision," she said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"what could happen?" he said trying to look on the possitive side.

"manny, you don't understand, there are lives on the line...the ones I love so much," she said.

"who?" he asked.

"you..." she replied.

Manny's eyes filled with disbelief. A small gasp let out of his mouth.

"mine?"


	10. Going alone

She nodded slowly trying to keep from crying anymore.

"you can't be serious!!" he yelled.

" If it wasn't serious would I even tell you, huh? If I didn't tell you you would be killed!" she shouted with anger and hurt. Then she sat back down and stared at him cautiously.

"_and that's the last thing I would ever want to happen to you_" she whispered in a soft voice.

He looked at her with sorrow in his brown eyes and said,

"_just because you don't take risks doesn't mean I can't_"

She gasped softly at those words. She looked at the floor for a few moments and took a breath. She looked up back at him with tears she regreted ever happening again.

"you don't know what I've been through...do you?" She said with the sound of future tears and ran to her room.

He reached out and tried to grab her arm but missed. He crossed his arms and laid them on the table with his head in the middle. He bit his lip and thought about Jeanette's words. She has been through too much pain, too much brokenhearted. He realizes it now, he would feel the same way if he lost his parents too.

Manny went to her room and opened the door. The window was opened and there was a note laying on the bed. He read it,

_Dear manny,_

_no matter what you say, I can't let you get killed by frida, yes, its Frida. And its all my fault. I gave her the necklace, and I need to fix it. I'm going alone to fight them. all of them. Django, Sartana, and Frida...don't try to stop me, If I don't make it at least I'll be with my parents again._

_love,_

_Jeanette_

Manny stared at the note. Pain in his heart. It's Frida, Frida's going to kill him. But it couldn't be. And Jeanette, oh man. What is he going to do? He can't let his cousin kill herself. She's the only Female Rivera Superhero. He has to stop her. Manny ran downstairs.

"dad! Grandpapi!! Jeanette went to fight them alone!!" he announced.

They gasped.

"how can that be?!" grandpapi asked.

"we had our first fight," manny said regretful.

"what was it about?" rodolpho asked.

"Jeanette had a vision that I was going to be killed in the battle, so she told me to stay behind. I didn't listen to her though, then we got into this fight about "risks" and "trust" and well...she ran to her room. When I got there to apologize, she was gone!! She left me this note. And now we have to go save her and Frida!" Manny explained giving Rodolpho the note.

"they have Frida too?" grandpapi asked confused.

"that's just it, She's going to kill me, Frida is! Django hypnotized her to become evil, with her new powers too, As La Gata Sibriana!" manny explained.

"La Gata Siberiana? Rodolpho that's your-" grandpapi started.

"my sister in law, I know. I miss her and my brother deepily, and I'm not about to lose Jeanette either," Rodolpho interuppted.

"We must hurry! Gata Siberiana's powers are more powerful than Jeanette realizes." Grandpapi said.

Manny spun his belt buckle, _El Tigre!!_ Grandpapi was sucked in his hat and formed, _Puma Loco!!_ Rodolpho ripped his suit and hat off, _White Pantera!!_

The Rivera men raced to where the battle was going to be, the mirale City Volcano.

**I'm sorry I havent uploaded lately, I couldn't come up with any ideas until now.**


	11. Django's apprentice

**Horray!! a few more chapters to go!! Oh, and Jeanette's outfit is now different cause she looked so much like Manny. Check it out on DeaviantArt!**

It was dark and the moon shinned dim. The only visible light in Miracle City was the glow from a lonely Kitty's eyes, sad and scared. Jeanette sat on a near by roof top thinking about what would happen. Will she live and be claimed victorious, or will she suffer Manny's fate and lose the whole world? It was hard to predict without another vision. But it was even harder to know what would happen in the battle.

All these thoughts buzzing in her head made her dizzy. Tomorrow would be the bigest day of her life so she better get some rest. There's no turning back, no hiding any longer, she was going to fight Frida, no matter how much she didn't want to.

...

"why are we even here, I don't want to be at your house, I want to prove Jeanette wrong!" Frida whinned.

"And you will, but first you need comittment," Django pointed out.

"uh, I don't want that idea in my head," Frida replied backing away from him.

"Not like that," Django said with a slight blush.

He turned around and got in her face.

"how far are you willing to go with this?" he asked her.

"Until Jeanette sees me as a hero instead of a helpless sidekick," Frida admitted.

"good, than no worries then," he replied with a smile and went back to digging in her mystical trunk.

Frida cocked her head to the side in confusion. _What's he hiding?_She stared around his room disgusted for the many fake skulls and rotting black wallpaper. It was like a prison for teenagers.

Django pulled a small charm out of the trunk and nodded with satisfaction. The charm was hexagon shaped, The red gem shinned with the little light Django had in his room. The rim of the gem was lined with gold and spikes. A small skull was engraved on the middle top. Frida stared at the gem with aw and placed a hand on her heart.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes, It's beautiful," Frida replied.

" Than here," he said going behind her and tying it around her neck.

"I don't need it, you have it,"

"oh my, I don't know what to say," She said with aw.

She turned around and hugged Django around the neck. He smiled slightly. Suddenly, Frida paused. Her eyes went from dark blue to ruby red just like the gem. She breathed softly and mumbled,

"What do you want Master?"

"Master? I like it. We go to battle tomorrow my apprentice," Django said grabbing her shoulders.

"yes Master," Frida said with the emotionless mark on her face.

She was hypnotized...


	12. only the begginning

**the last chapter was cool huh? I know I liked it, I wrote it. Well theres not many chapters left since the battles coming so try to enjoy while you can.**

Jeanette stared at the Miracle City Volcano. Her eyes shimmered in the morning sun. Her mouth slightly open baring her Kitty fangs. The wind blew in her face with the smell of the the ash from the volcano.

"Its now or never," She whispered.

Jeanette jumped off the building she slept on and extended her claw to a nearby lamp post. She twisted and did a flip on top of the post and landed in a squatting position at the top. She extended her claw again and grabbed the edge of the volcano, she climbed the volcano until she reached the 'M'. Jeanette cut a door for herself with her claw. She peeked inside first to see if anyone was there. Django and Sartana stood on the other side of the volcano. Sartana seemed to be descusing the plan for world domination or something. It was difficult to hear even with the hearing of La Kitten.

There was someone connecting arms with Django, She couldn't tell who. Jeanette moved her eye at different angles to see if she could tell who was with them. She still couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them after a few seconds and they appeared more cat-like. She peeked through the hole again with her 'kitty Vision'. She gasped quietly.

"Frida!? Ah Man, Django must of got a hold of her," Jeanette whispered to herself.

Jeanette slowly put her arms through the hole, her head, and then her feet. When her tail was half way through she went fastier and bolted to a nearby rock. She ducked and slightly peeked through the side of it.

"Today, my minions, we conquer the earth!!" Sartana anounced laughing evily.

"Wonderful, Nana," Django agreed with Frida still connected to his arms.

Jeanette was on the side of the volcano so she could see all their faces. She looked at Frida and noticed her emotionless face. Jeanette cocked her head in confusion, what would cause such strange behavior? She also noticed the gem Django gave Frida. She sneered at the sight of it.

"I can't believe she fell for that stupid gift giving trick, I guess she forgot Django is one smart puppy dog," Jeanette said to herself.

"and to start our plan, we must first destroy the only threats in our path," Sartana lectured.

Django smiled deviously as if he could read his grandmother's mind. She smiled back at him with the same evil smile. Then Django glared at Frida who now looked empty. Her eyes said nothing, her face said nothing, she just held onto his arm like she was a statue.

"the riveras," Sartana finished.

Jeanette's body shook a bit. She knew Sartana was always out to kill her family, but this time, it sounded alot worse than just sudden death. But how? What could possibly be worse than sudden death? ...someone close to you causing sudden death.

"oh Frida," Jeanette whispered softly under her breath.

Jeanette now was angry. How could they be so cruel? Frida didn't want this. If Frida had a choice, She would never even think about killing us. Never. Man, Jeanette wanted to carve the up like thanksgiving turkey.

"which one should we start with, you hate them all so much," Django suggested.

"good question, which should we start with?" she repeated tapping her chin.

"what do you think, my apprentice," Django asked making her look his way.

She said nothing. Not a word. Its strange, She was able to talk though.

"I don't know, Master," Frida replied in a weak voice.

"Let's start with el tigre," Sartana concluded.

That broke Jeanette. Her heart tensed and she grinned her teeth. She couldn't fight her instincts, She had to attack. Jeanette shot up from behind the rock and stood apon it. She bared her fangs and activated her claws.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" She shouted.

"You?" Django said with shock.

"How on earth did you know?" Django asked angerly.

Jeanette mimicked her Manny Blank voice and acted all dramatic, " Oh Django, don't you remember me, I'm the beautiful girl."

"That was you!!" he recalled and whipped his tounge with his hands.

"It wasn't a picnic for me either bub," Jeanette replied and jumped high in the air.

Her High Tiger roar filled the room as she positioned her claws to attack Django.


	13. One on One

**okay, this one can get a little bloody so beware. bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!**

Jeanette was seconds away from Django's face, without of nowhere, Frida finally decided to move. She punched Jeanette's face and made her fall on the other side. She landed with a loud thud. Her nose bled deepily. It gushed down her mouth and off her chin. She held her face to stop her terrible bleeding. She looked at Frida who wipped the blood off her fist. Her eyes gleamed with the same ruby red as the gem. Django's suprised face slowly turned into a devious smile.

"you can't win Jan, My Frida won't allow it, she now lives under my control. And the Gata Siberiana powers just made it better. I'm so grateful you improved my chances to get her in my hands," Django told Jeanette while her grabbed Frida's shoulders again.

Jeanette's eyes became slits at Django's word "my Frida". She didn't belong to him. She had her own self will. Jeanette picked herself off her feet and got on all fours. She growled like a jungle cat as if she was about to pounce. She bared her fangs deepily slightly showing her gums. Her tail sawyed wildly back and forth. Her eyes locked on Django and Frida.

She wanted to attack Django but she couldn't unless she wanted another bloodly nose from Frida and Frida is too strong, she'll just kill her without breaking a sweat. Who to get? Jeanette justed decided by fate, she activated her claws. She pounced again, but she attacked Frida instead. Jeanette pinned Frida to the ground, Frida struggled to brake free but Jeanette held her to the ground with all her force. She stared Frida in the eyes.

"FRIDA!! LOOK AT ME! It's me Jeanette! Don't do this, Django has you hypnotized," Jeanette cried.

She didn't see Frida anymore, No. She was gone. Django had done it, He's taken away the Frida we all had known and loved. Now, It was just that. Django's apprentice. Nothing else. With Jeanette eyes turned back to normal with hope now Frida would see it was her, She saw something. Frida relaxed for a moment. Jeanette saw Frida in her eyes, she also saw fear and regret.

Jeanette smiled at the return of Frida. Then, a large blast shot. It hit Jeanette on the shoulder. She screamed loudly in pain. She rolled off Frida and held her arm. Frida's eyes became red again and she picked herself up to her feet.

"F-Frida...no," she whispered in pain.

"Frida's not here!!" She yelled and came in for another blow.

She swipped Jeanette's face. Four bloody marks laid on her cheek, not deep enough for a scar but not small either. Jeanette cried loudly, screaming and yelping in pain, closly holding her face where it hurt. The blood dripped down her cheek and smeared her hands. Her clothing was ripped by Frida's many slashes.

"Django!! why do you do this!!" Jeanette yelled.

"I'm evil! What do you expect?" he replied with his evil laugh.

Jeanette used her sad face. No one could resist her eyes, not even someone as evil as Django. She thought it would work. Django's shoulders started to drop as he stared into her eyes. After a few seconds, he shook his head and returned to his normal look. Jeanette snapped her fingers. She got to her feet again and ran on all fours. This time, she ponced on Django.

She pinned him to the ground just as she did to Frida. Her eyes slits again, fangs long and sharp. Hissing at him. He was an equal match to her, she struggled just as much as Django did. Frida looked suprised at this, but grew angry again. Django used his guitar to stop her from biting him. He noticed the stem braking, then he kicked her off.

She flew through the air and landed with another loud thud, sliding a few inches forward. She closed her eyes tightly. Not moving. She didn't want to move. It would be best if they just killed her now. It was obvious she could never win. Not alone.

She heard Django's feet approach her cautiously. She closed her eyes tighter, hoping he would think she was dead. She heard the restarting of his laser guitar. She clinched her teeth ready to take it.

Suddenly, the wall busted. Django fell to his feet and Frida lost her balance for a moment. Jeanette quickly opened her eyes. White Pantera, Puma Loco, and El tigre stood in the center of the broken wall. With the sun's light shining on them. All in very macho poses. Rodolpho saw Jeanette. Blood smeared her face and body. Clothing ripped and cut, tail, hair and ears muffled.

"sombrima!!" he said running to her and scooped her up.

Manny and Grandpapi ran too.

"oh my gosh, Jeanette. Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"I'm fine, ow. but there's something you need to do," she said pointed weakly at Frida.

"F-Frida..." he said with sorrow in his voice.

Frida looked even more evil. Her ears perked up sharply and black lines went under her eyes. Her claws sharp and long. Her teeth longer. The evil in her eyes hurt Manny's heart. She just stood there, waiting beside Django. He then turned to Jeanette who closed her eyes and cried.

"I can't." he knew what she wanted him to do.

_She wanted him to kill her..._

"Manny, you have to. I know it's hard for you," Jeanette said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Manny you must!" Grandpapi recalled.

"It pains all of us, miho. But it must be done," Rodolpho said.

"I can't!" he shouted shrugging off her hand.

"Fine... If you won't," Jeanette started making everyone turn to her. She had her eyes shut.

"than I will," She said opening her eyes, they seemed serious, but at the same time regretful.

She pushed herself off Rodolpho's grip and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but she kept her ground. She limped to the center holding her arm and dragging her left foot. She stared at Django and then at Frida. Django with a confedant grin on his face. Frida next to him, ready to attack. Rodplpho and Grandpapi accepted her wish and went to beat Sartana who obviously I forgot to add. XD

Manny didn't want her to fight them alone. No, not again. She was lucky she wasn't already killed. He walked up and stood by her side. Still caring for Frida. He had to fight Django while Jeanette fought Frida. It'll be a battle for lives...well, except for Django.

_one on one, no way out, death or life. Who will win? and who will Die?_

**oh my gosh! how awsome was this!! I love how this turned out. ANd yes there will be alot of MannyXFrida in this. A WHOLE lot. and maybe some Djangette too but thats different. Nice Cliffhanger, huh? sorry it took so long, I got school, and i had volleyball tryouts. and i have to earn time on here so yeah... next chapter will probobly be the last, I don't know**


	14. what Jeanette had to do

They each stared at one another. Jeanette's eyes narrowed into small cat-like slits again and she pounced aggressively on Frida. Manny beamed at Jeanette and then at Django, he extended his claw and grasped Django's waist pushing him to the wall of the volcano with a loud slam. Jeanette hissed at Frida and bite her arm. Jeanette dug into Frida's skin while the young blue-haired girl yelped in pain. Blood dripped from Jeanette's fangs when she bared them after her attack.

Django stringed his guitar and the laser hit Manny's stomach. Manny let go of Django and fell to his feet gasping for the little air he had, Blood slightly fell from his mouth. Django dropped on his feet and smiled at Manny's pain. Manny huffed and curled his fingers into a fist. He ran to Django with his fist behind him ready to swing it into Django's face. Manny forcefully swung it into the center of Django's face. He fell back and held his face. Knowing it couldn't be to much damage since he was dead, he kicked up to his feet and went after Manny.

Jeanette spit Frida's blood out of her mouth tasting the bitter metalic blood. Frida pounced on her. They rolled strugglig to get upon one another.

"FRIDA! STOP! i know you don't want to do this," Jeanette pleaded for her friend back, she didn't want to kill her.

Frida said nothing. She growled with hatred. This time, Frida bite Jeanette. She bite her, bite her hard too.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jeanette cried.

"Jan!" Manny took his attention off Django for a second.

Django sneaked behind Manny and started to choke him. Manny gasped and croaked. Django laughed maniacally. He brought him to his feet. Frida smiled deviously and kicked off Jeanette who was distracted from her bite. Django pushed Manny onto the floor right next to where Jenaette lied.

Jeanette's eyes were closed. She didn't speak, didn't move. Manny weakly felt her cheek to see if she was still alive. She was. But barely. Manny looked up at Django and Frida. They surrounded them. Manny beamed at Jeanette again. She was bleeding. She bled badly. It smeared her face even more than it did when they saw her. Her La Kitten costume was torn terribly and it was also covered in blood. Hers and Frida's.

"It looks like you alone now Tigre. The kitten is dead," Django laughed.

"no," Manny whimpered.

"be thankful she's still in one piece, I could of done much worse to her if you and your family hadn't shown up," Frida added.

"I want Frida back," Manny replied.

"She's not coming back, Tigre. I'm her now," Frida exclaimed pointing to herself.

" You not Frida, Frida is my best friend, Frida wouldn't kill anyone on purpose, and Frida is.....Frida is the girl I love," Manny admitted.

Frida's eyes widened. That was an unexpected statement. She didn't move, she didn't speak. Manny saw something. He saw Frida. She was coming back.

"Kill him," Django said full of hate.

Frida's squinted her eyes and grabbed Manny's neck. She lifted him to his feet. The Frida left her eyes and was back on the now evil, LA Gata Siberiana. She pulled him into a goodbye kiss. It was Manny's far well. She pulled away. He looked at her like something amazing just happened. It did. Django's face was slightly disturbed.

"KILL HIM NOW!" Django shouted.

"with pleasure," Frida said and her fist glowed with an unholy red color.

"GOOD BYE EL TIGRE!!!" Frida shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Jeanette shouted and punched Django in the face, knocking him unconscious and pounced on Frida.

Frida let go of Manny. Frida, this time, struggled to get Jeanette off. It was difficult. Jeanette's eyes weren't only slits, they were yellow slits and the rest of her eye was red.

"MANNY! RUN!!!!" Jeanette shouted.

"what?" He asked.

"you don't want to see what I'm going to do to her," Jeanette replied and started to fight Frida again.

Manny stared at the cat fight. His eyes were sad and his heart hung heavy. He ran to a place where he wouldn't see what was going on. He curled up near the corner and dug his face in it.

_"Jeanette, please don't kill her..." he thought._

Jeanette and Frida scratched and bite. Everything you would find assault, they did it. Finally, Jeanette kicked Frida off her and stunned Frida with a special physic attack her mother taught her. Frida was unconscious. Jeanette limped to Frida and stared at her. Jeanette activated her claws and......._cut!_

--

Manny shuttered a bit. He heard that sound. Frida. was dead. Jeanette came rushing to where Manny was. She keeled to him.

"what happened?" Manny asked but he was afraid Jeanette would answer.

Jeanette's showed the face Manny feared. Now he knew, Frida, the love of his life, was gone.

"Manny" Jeanette began.

"what's done...is done" She finished wanting to regret those words.

Manny's eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around Jeanette and cried. Jeanette was surprised at first but then slowly patted his back. Tears blending with her blooded face too.

"I know this is hard Manny," Jeanette spoke.

"b-but I love her," Manny sniffed.

"...I know," She replied.

**I actually thought i was going to get to the end of this story. DARN! well DEFINITELY the next chapter will be the end c:**


End file.
